


As the dust settles

by criminalmindsfan4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindsfan4ever/pseuds/criminalmindsfan4ever
Summary: The final battle is over, Voldemort is gone. What happens to them now is something only time can tell.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Hedwig's Nook

Once the dust has settled

The swirling dust obscured Harry's view of the Great Hall but he could tell that something was wrong. Amongst the cheers he failed to hear a sound from any of the Weasleys Glancing at the body next to him he allowed a small, tired smile to flicker across his face. It was over, finally over. Voldemort was dead and he was never coming back. As the air began to clear he noticed the Weasleys huddled together in a corner of the room and it all came flooding back. The wall collapsing, the rocks flying towards them and Fred's body lying crumpled on the floor, his last smile fixed permanently on his face. The pain of losing a loved one was etched on his best friend's face and knowing what it felt like to have your life torn from under your feet and a gaping hole being left in its place, Harry slipped silently away. Wandering through the empty corridors, his eyes glazed over thinking of happier times, he didn't realise where he was going until he found himself at the top of Gryffindor tower.

Gazing out of the window across the grounds Harry attempted to collect his thoughts. At last he was free. Free from the life he had once known in the Dursleys', free from horcruxes and most importantly he was liberated from the ever looming presence of the Dark Lord. But, he thought as he sat there, what had it cost him. His parents, his Godfather and the only man who had been a father figure in his life. Lupin, Tonks and Fred had now joined a long list of people who had did for him. A wave of guilt washed over him as he thought back to the Weasleys gathered together with their pain tearing each of them apart. He would give anything to be able to go back and save Fred, to save them all. To prevent the Weasleys from growing up without a brother and a son, and Teddy Lupin growing up without his parents. Deciding that Ginny needed him and his support more than he needed to wallow in self-pity he turned and headed back towards the place where he had last seen them, his legs feeling like lead.

Back in the Great Hall

Noticing Harry slipping away Hermione felt tempted to follow but in her heart she knew that she needed to be here with Ron, helping him to get through this difficult time as much as she could. Standing as the pillar of strength with her best friend and boyfriend burying his face in her shoulder she about what the cost of this battle had truly been. For Ron the loss of a brother would never be forgotten but for George the pain would be even worse in the coming days, and Hermione could only imagine what The Burrow would be like when the family finally returned to the house in which they had once been so happy. A thought suddenly sprung into her mind "Teddy!" Lupin and Tonk's little boy, too young to realise the significance of what was happening but never the less, waiting with his grandparents for the safe return of his mother and father. She knew she was the only one strong enough to travel to the house and let Ted and Andromeda know about their daughter and son in law, that was bad enough but how do you explain to a baby that his mummy and daddy will never hold them, or sing them to sleep or smile at them again. Hermione had no idea how she was going to do it but she felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of that little boy probably fast asleep with no knowledge that his life had changed forever. Giving Ron a hug she turned and walked out of the castle away from the grounds until, when she was at a safe distance from the gates she apparated. Swirling through the air her stomach flipped until she felt she was going to vomit though whether it was from the fact her entire body had spun through space in a matter of moments, or the fact she was about to deliver the worst news a parent could ever hear she didn't know.

Arriving at the door to the cottage Hermione took a deep breath and knocked. "Hello?" came the response as the door opened to reveal a frantic looking woman clutching a sling to her chest, in which Teddy lay nestled safely inside. Seeing the look on Hermione's face Andromeda stumbled and would have collapsed to the floor if not for Hermione catching her and holding her steady. Tears streamed down Andromeda's face as she stood up straight and led Hermione into the sitting room. A photo of Edward Tonks was sitting on the mantel piece gazing mournfully out, almost as if it could understand that his little girl was going to be joining him in the afterlife. A hand was laid on Hermione's shoulder and she turned to see Andromeda a question burning in her eyes. "Please tell me, and be honest, I need to know if she suffered." Tears were falling steadily from her eyes as images flashed through her mind of Tonk's last moments on this planet. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Hermione looked up and with as much confidence as she could muster responded "It was over in an instant. She wouldn't have even known what was happening. It was over much too quickly for her to feel any pain. I need you to know that her and Remus died as they lived, protecting those around them who were too weak to defend themselves."

Looking down at the baby slumbering in her arms Andromeda began to cry once more. Through the sobs she manged to speak. "Nyphadora talked to me just before she left. She wanted me to promise that if anything happened to her of Remus I would take care of Teddy, but I'm not sure if I can. I want him to have the best childhood possible and right now I'm not sure if that's with me." She broke down once more at the thought of losing the last piece of her daughter. Hermione looked down at the child and smiled sadly, "He needs to stay with you Andromeda, he needs to be with his grandmother and told about all the wonderful adventures his parents went on and how brave they were right to the very end. But I promise you we will all visit you as much as possible. I'll drag the whole Order here if you want. We all want to be a part of his life and I'll help you as often as I can." Seeing the sincerity on her face Andromeda smiled for the first time since she had heard of the death of her husband. "Thank you, but I know you have more important things to be doing that sitting with me so I'll let you go back to the people who need you. Just know that you'll never be a stranger." Seeing the invitation to leave Hermione turned and walked back to the gate, taking one last glance at the house she disapperated, heading back to Hogwarts to help another family who had been torn apart begin to pick up the pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron 

He was just standing there staring at the floor completely numb, wishing he could just follow Fred into the abyss, wishing it could all be over. He knew it was stupid but looking down at his brother all he could think about was that soon Fred would have to open his eyes and tell them it was just a joke. Looking up at the stormy ceiling he prayed to whoever was out there that Fred wasn't truly gone, begging for someone to hear him and grant this one wish. He would give up everything he owned and all the magic he possessed in order to hear his brother laugh one more time. A noise caught his attention and he turned catching a glimpse of the scene around him. Bodies lay on the floor, crumbled walls and glass shards covering those who had given everything for the safety and future of the world. The doors to the Great Hall had been blasted across the room and lay forlornly against the wall and through the space left in their absence walked Hermione. Ron hadn't even noticed her leaving but he could tell by the way she carried herself that she was hurting almost as badly as he was. 

"Ron, I'm so sorry I had to leave, but Andromeda needed to know that Tonks …" A lump rose in her throat and a single tear fell down her cheek. Unable to finish her sentence she rushed into Ron's arms seeking any amount of comfort that he could provide her. She noticed the tears in his eyes and the wall that had been holding back her emotions until this point finally gave way. They collapsed to the floor in each other's arms clinging tightly to what seemed like the only point of stability left in their lives. All around them people wandered into the hall dazed and confused desperately searching for friends and loved ones. It all seemed to be moving in slow motion until Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and her and Ron were brought to their feet and guided along the corridor back to the empty Gryffindor tower. Slumped in the chairs of the once bright and bustling common room were Neville and Luna along with the Weasley family. No one was talking as there was nothing anyone could say that would comfort or help any of the people gathered there. "We should head back to The Burrow, it'll probably be the best for everyone" Hermione said, almost whispered, to the room. Sitting here surrounded by all the memories of Fred and the happy times he had shared with people was making her uncomfortable. She looked at Luna and without uttering a word she understood. They both got up and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "How are you doing Hermione?" 

"I'm ok, it's been a lot to take in but I have to be strong for Ron." Tears began to threaten to spill from her eyes once more and Luna pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, you can cry. I'm here if you need anything at all." The two girls sat on Hermione's bed and began to work out what was going to happen in their lives now. How they were going to help everyone to cope with death and the loss of a loved one. Both of them, too young to be going through something like this, had suddenly been thrust into the role of protector. Heading back downstairs the two girls had made up their minds that they needed to get the Weasleys back to The Burrow. Being here with the memories of Fred surrounding them would be difficult enough but to also be surrounded by those who had lost their loved ones meant that, for Ron especially, a sense of guilt at not having saved everyone would be overwhelming. Arriving back in the common room a wave of guilt washed over Hermione as all the blank faces in the room turned towards her. Walking over to Ron she took his hand and pulled him out of his chair. In the softest voice she could she spoke to the whole room, "I think it's time we went back to The Burrow. You can't do anything here and you'll feel better back at home." 

Mrs Weasley looked up as if Hermione hadn't spoken real words. "We need to be here for Fred, I need to be where he is. He needs me." 

Hermione looked into the distraught face of Molly Weasley. "Molly, your family needs you as well. We all need you and you need to be at home. I know it's hard for you to leave Hogwarts but look at the people around you. They need to have you with them, everyone together. Please Molly, come home with us."


End file.
